Episode 8833 (5th February 2016)
Plot Jenny desperately tries to explain that she didn't snatch Jack however Kevin doesn't give her a chance. She tells him to ask Jack. Johnny appeals to Aidan to know how much he loves him. Eva goes looking for Aidan at the factory. Kevin blames Sophie for losing sight of Jack, while Jenny explains to Rita that Jack wandered into the factory. She walks out when it becomes obvious that Rita doesn't believe her. Sally nabs Audrey's address book in the hope it'll contain some important contacts at the council. Audrey joins her campaign meeting at No.1, where Ken grows frustrated with Sally's attempts to please everyone instead of setting down firm policies. Eva hears someone moving about upstairs in the factory and confronts a teenage girl hiding behind some boxes. The nervous girl begs Eva not to call the police. A man, Tom Finlay, checks out Leanne at the bistro and they swap phone numbers. Kevin apologises to Jenny when Jack corroborates her story. He catches her as she's leaving Rita's flat, bag in hand. He and Rita convince her to stay. Mary swears off men. Johnny is pleased as he makes some headway with Aidan. The factory intruder, Marta Zarek, tells Eva that she escaped from her employers who threatened to hurt her family in Poland if she leaves. Eva is shocked and feels sorry for her. Jenny warns Sally to think carefully before she crosses her. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik *Tom Finlay - Daniel Casey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Jack Webster until 11th May 2016 and final appearance of Maddox Beswick in the role. When the character returned he would be played by Kyran Bowes. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Jack is found, Jenny tries to plead her innocence; Eva is stunned when she finds Marta hiding at Underworld; Leanne is flattered when a good looking guy called Tom chats her up; and Kate orders Johnny and Aidan to iron out their differences for the sake of the family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,700,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2016 episodes